


That Which Binds Us, Makes Us Whole

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KenHina Week 2016, M/M, Trans Character, hinata loves kenma so much, they're so gay jfc, transgender kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you,” Kenma said immediately, then waited for the swift embrace of death.</p><p> “I love you, too,” Hinata whispered, repeating the truth Kenma had uttered, saying the words they’d both longed to say for so long, but had only practiced alone in their own bedrooms, imagining the other’s face when they first said those words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Binds Us, Makes Us Whole

**Author's Note:**

> I love kenhina so much and if you ever need to come scream about how adorable these dorks are then lemme tell you friend you've come to the right place ;D
> 
> sorry this so smol, but it's finals week and I'm pressed for time and my entire body is numb so here you go :')

 

 

 

 

“Sh-Shoyou, are you sure about this?”

Hinata pulled Kenma’s hands down from his face, peering under the fingers covering his golden eyes. Kenma’s hair fell across his face. Hinata giggled when he saw Kenma’s face, left breathless as always by how beautiful he was.

“Kenma, I’m very sure about this. If you don’t want to, we don’t have—”

“I want to,” Kenma said, then bit his lip nervously.

“You look great, Kenma,” Hinata said softly, whispering it into the back of Kenma’s neck. “I just want you to feel great too. Whatever makes you happiest.”

Kenma turned around, Hinata’s arms around his waist coming up to rest on his shoulders. “You make me happy, Shoyou,” he murmured, burying his head into Hinata’s collarbone. Hinata giggled, then sighed softly, smoothing his hand through Kenma’s hair. He kissed the top of Kenma’s head, then slowly, gently turned Kenma around to face the mirror again.

They were both shirtless, wearing nothing but swimsuit trunks. Hinata’s were a bright orange with a black streak down the sides. Kenma’s shorts were pastel pink.

Above them, around his chest, Kenma wore a skin-toned binder.

“Are you sure people won’t notice it?” he asked, shifting anxiously in Hinata’s arms. He picked at the hem on the bottom of the binder, glaring at it in the mirror like it was a boss he needed to battle to enter the final room and save the princess. (Even though Hinata was the only princess he needed.)

“They won’t,” Hinata assured him. “That’s what they’re made for. And even if people do, who cares! We’ll just go get a popsicle and swim in the ocean because we can enjoy being alive while they’re too busy being crusty.” He grinned, and his nose scrunched, the corners of his eyes creased, and the light, summer-time freckles on his face danced across his skin like stars. Kenma watched in the mirror as the summer sky itself lit upon Hinata’s very being.

“I love you,” Kenma said immediately, then waited for the swift embrace of death.

Hinata’s eyes widened only a little, and his mouth opened as if to speak, hanging there in a little “o” of surprise.

Then he blinked, and blinked again, and Kenma thought he might cry, and then Hinata was leaning forward, his head resting into the back of Kenma’s neck, his hands intertwining with Kenma’s fingers, and his arms squeezed around Kenma from behind, never suffocating him, only embracing him in light and warmth and the exhilarating freedom of knowing love.

“I love you, too,” Hinata whispered, repeating the truth Kenma had uttered, saying the words they’d both longed to say for so long, but had only practiced alone in their own bedrooms, imagining the other’s face when they first said those words.

“Kenma,” Hinata breathed into the skin of his boyfriend’s back. “I love you so much, and I don’t care what your body looks like, or what you wear, or what any asshole will ever say to you when we go to the beach. I will always love you, and I will always protect you, and I will never, ever abandon you. You’ve been alone in this for too long. I won’t ever let you be alone again.”

Kenma spun around and practically leaped onto Hinata. The two of them stumbled back against the wall, giggling and staggering into each other. Kenma leaned down, and Hinata stood up on the tips of his toes, and their lips came together, and they grinned into each other’s faces, and there were only a few tears, not enough to dampen the room, because it was too full of light, and they had been changed, and the world was suddenly bigger and the earth suddenly brighter, and Kenma knew, _knew_ , that this was what it meant to feel love.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *bows*
> 
> legendarysagehalfblood.tumblr.com
> 
> scream at me to finish my chaptered fics, I need to stop writing one-shots and focus on the Big Projects smh @me


End file.
